1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable power supply. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable power supply that incorporates a generator driven by an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable power supplies such as power generators that incorporate a generator driven by an internal combustion engine are popular for various uses. Improved power generator designs that incorporate reduced maintenance features provide less interrupted operation, thereby allowing for hours of trouble free operation. Certain servicing practices, such as air and fuel filter replacements and fluid changes, however, remain necessary to assure long operational life. Many of these service requirements are cumbersome and various inconveniences can occur, for example, fluid can spill. Since many portable power supplies are enclosed to promote quiet operation, excess fluid that has spilled and that remains on or in the vicinity of the internal combustion engine can promote a messy, dirty engine environment.